


Game on, My Morning Star.

by Clarity212



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Jokes, Nicknames, No Smut, No beta reader, Pet Names, Pettiness for days, Petty, Polyamorous Character, Sexual Tension, Y/N is feisty, cursing, i don't know how to tag, secret nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarity212/pseuds/Clarity212
Summary: “Do you think Luci’s in Dia and Barb's house?? “ You ask Belphie.When you see him raise his eyebrow at you, you slap yourself. Literally, painful ass facepalm.“Don’t tell anyone about their nicknames. I call them that in my head.... all the time. They’re just so freakin cute.----You trusted Belphie to wake you up from your nap and you ended up missing classes. These classes were taught by Lucifer and Diavolo. There is going to be hell to pay when you get home. You don't know when to shut up or notice when things are a little weird, so you just keep talking and talking while trying to sneak in and out of your house.Lets see who wins this little war between you or Luci.P.s. I am horrible at summaries. I apologize.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Can you steal the Demon Prince and his Butler?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is my first Fanfiction. This has been living in my head for a long time. This is me trying to express some of my love for these beautiful Demons. I have a mild obsession with Barbatos that I cannot control, I apologize. I have never tagged, if I am missing something please let me know. If you see any mistakes feel free to let know, or just ignore them hahahaha 
> 
> This is as good as its going to get for now. 
> 
> There is some cursing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> P.s. I love Petty MC's.

“You PROMISED to wake me up before my class! You PROMISED” you half whisper half yell at Belphie.

You had lunch with him today, and because yesterday night you spent the night watching anime with Levy until 4am you were exhausted. So you accepted belphies offer to cuddle after lunch. You had thought it was alright, 6th period was a free period and you usually just studied in the Library.

He had promised to wake you up 10 minutes before class. You watched him set his alarm. You set your alarm. But for some reason, you woke up 20 minutes ago. 30 minutes after the end of classes. So, basically you slept through your last three periods. Right now you and Belphie were sneaking into the house- more like YOU were sneaking into the house, dragging him with you-, praying that today Lucifer had a meeting at the Demon Prince’s castle.

Looking at your phone you could see all the missed calls and the unread messages that Lucifer had sent you. Who would read those messages? Ignorance at this moment was blissful. You had that dreadful feeling in your stomach that you got when you missed your mothers phone calls. You had messaged the other brothers and informed them that you were okay and that you had mistakenly fallen asleep with Bel and he didn't wake you up. Blame everything on Bel. You think in your head. Although, you know that, that specific excuse would get you nowhere with Lucifer. You think you may actually get additional punishment for going along with his brother's plan.

You shake your head, groaning.

“ I know!!” he laughed. “ That’s the only thing you’ve said since leaving RAD”.  
You glare at Belphie while looking around. You're moving around like a scared rabbit. Taking off your shoes trying not to breathe too loud. Hoping, praying to Diavolo and god that no one was home yet. With no one home you'd be able to get some clothes and escape to purgatory Hall and act like you had a scheduled sleep over with your favorite angels and your favorite sketchy sorcerer.

“Stop laughing! This isn't funny. YOU were done with classes today. I was NOT! Do you understand the gravity of the situation.Today is the one day I would NEVER skip 7th and 8th period.” You whisper. “My teachers today are none other than Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. Who in their right mind skips Lucifer's class? And then to add insult to injury, skipping Lord Diavolos means I'll meet Lucifer's wrath as well. Why would I want triple the punishment ” You hiss. Belphie nods, and shakes his head pretending to feel for your pain.

“That most definitely is a difficult situation. Hmm, what to do? What. To. Do? You may die today. RIP.” You stare at him, ready to strangle him. He laughs when he sees the look on your face. “ I’m sorry, i’m sorry. It’s just too good of an opportunity to let pass up.”

“You know, sometimes, I think you still hate me.” You see him flinch a little. You don't feel bad. He did what he did. He has to live with it, but you had forgiven him, however, sometimes shaking him a little, levels out the playing field. Well, in your petty vindictive human brain it leveled out the field. You internally strug.

“That isn't funny. I don't hate you. I love you too much, that's the problem. Today you just looked so happy, and you were so warm. So content. I didn't want to wake you, and when you didn't move when the alarms went off, I just turned them off and fell asleep.” He said looking at you seriously.

You quietly laugh. Knowing now he was a little ticked off. Serves him right. But you still grab his hand and squeeze, nod, and kiss his check resulting in a relaxed Bel. You loved him, you loved them all. Although loving them wouldn't help you not die today.

“ Do you think Luci’s in Dia and Barb’s house?? “ You ask Belphie.

When you see him raise his eyebrow at you, you slap yourself. Literally, painful ass facepalm.

“Don’t tell anyone about their nicknames. I call them that in my head all the time. They’re just so freakin cute. Even Luci is cute when he’s kinda angry. Not, I'll tear you to pieces angry, but moderately. Like when we’re late for breakfast, or the teachers complain that you guys love to distract me. Why I get in trouble as well, I will never understand.” You shake your head at that.  
“ Bel, did I tell you I asked him once, why I get in trouble with you guys, when I’m not the one distracting myself and he replied ‘ because you enjoy it. Since you enjoy it and dont reprimand them, you get in trouble too’” You say trying to mimic Lucifer. Bel can't help but laugh

“How am I supposed to reprimand Beely? Has he not seen how cute my teddy bear is? Also, does he not know his brothers? I think Asmo would cry, Leviathan would shut himself off thinking I hate him because he's a gross Otaku. Why he thinks that is beyond me. That demon is gorgeous- like all of you-” You quickly add when you see him level you with a look.

“Momo would throw a huge tantrum in the middle of the class. Which would most definitely result in a harsher punishment for me and Momo.” You shiver imagining what kind of cruel and unusual punishment Momo would receive.

“ You…. You’re just plain mean when you're angry. You remind me of Luci sometimes. No offense. Not that it's offensive cause have you SEEN him?? Sexy! And he’s so smart and dependable. I really do love him way too much. And he’s so warm.” You lick your lips. You add this as a bonus to make Bel mad. It’s funny and cute. He glares at you about to say something. You quickly finish your thought.

“And Satan is an amazing student, he doesn't count. He sits away from me so that we don't distract each other. If i’m honest, when we used to sit next to each other, I couldn't help bothering him. I got into a lot of trouble that time too. I deserved that punishment that time.Not that I would ever say that to Luci. He already has a big head.” You state while thinking about your demons. And laughing at how much you could make Satan squirm in class.

“ One, I am not mean” You stare at Bel in shock, and start laughing.  
“ Second! I am NOTHING like Lucifer. Don’t compare me to that dictator. If you do it again, I’ll tell him where you were today, what you were doing AND i’ll tell him about Lord Diavolo’s nickname and his” He smirks at your scared expression.

“ Just. Plain. Mean. AND PETTY” You pout. He laughs and shrugs. “ But you still love me.”

“ Anyway, do you think Lucifers in Dia’s house? “ you ask nervously. “Maybe let me-'' he stops and looks behind you, where the kitchen is located. You try to turn around and he holds you still. You don't really think anything of it, you just assumed he was checking if anyone was home. You envy their amazing senses. Annoying.

“Although if he is, I am kind of jealous- but happy, I don't want to die today” You add instantly.  
“He always goes to Dia’s house, and he gets to eat and drink all the things that Barb prepares.” You huff.

“ He could at least tell Barb to give us -me- some of those amazing desserts he makes. I asked once and he flat out told me ‘No. You have been goofing off too much’ it’s not like Barb is his. Doesn’t that make him greedy? Isn’t he the avatar of Pride? More like an avatar of Petty. Maybe I should become best friends with Bard and Dia to see how he likes it. They’ll love me! They may even steal me and have me live in the castle. But I wouldn't be happy with that, I’d miss all of you too much.” While you are going off on a tangent Bel is going white. You weren't finished so you didn't even notice.

“You know what I want to do with Barb? I want to steal him and put him in my pocket. I want to have him with me at all times. Not just because he’s amazing at cooking and making amazing tea, but he just seems so soothing and reliable. Although he is hella” You snicker at that. “ scary. Not in a I will rip you to pieces like Luci, but in a, you don't know the extent of my power scary.I can destroy the universe scary. I know all your secrets, scary. But think about it Bel, it BALANCES OUT!” You say too loud and way too excitedly.

“He’s so perfect. Like perfect, perfect. So I want to monopolize him. Maybe Satan has a shrinking potion, I can use for a ‘shrink Barb for a day’ attempt. But Dia wont let that happen, and I’m okay with that -kinda- cause I want to keep Dia too. But stealing the future Demon King seems like a huge problem. Although stealing Barb would be a problem too. Dia would starve. But I think Dia would find it funny. It would only be for one day. Imagine how crazy Luci would be looking for them. Luci……. I think my quick death wouldn’t make him happy after that.”You laugh, and hum at how happy stealing Barb and Dia would make you.

You just keep talking, finishing your piece. You notice that Bel isnt getting annoyed with you fangirling over other demons, you don't give it as much thought as you should.

“Dia is so energetic. He’s going to be the Demon King, but when i’m around him I can't help but laugh and have fun. And the energy he exudes makes me feel like everything is going to be alright. He is always so welcoming. I feel like I can get away with anything when I'm around him. Will Luci punish me in front of Dia? No! So it’s like a free pass. Until we get home and I remember that I live with Luci. That is why I am always on my best behavior. What can Dia do to save me if I live with Luci? Nothing. We are all at his mercy. He literally told me ‘ I wont belong to you, you will belong to me’. Did I argue? Nope. Well kinda. I don't care what he says. He’s definitely mine. All mine. I love belonging to all of you, just like you belong to me, Doesn't make him any less scary” you say.

“I’ve been dying to just hug Dia. I want to see how warm he can be. Hmm, Barb too. I want to hug Barb,too. Definitely” you say nodding your head.

  
“But with Dia, I try to stay away from him, cause my human brain wants to just jump on him everytime we’re talking and laughing. He’s like a big beautiful cuddly Lion plush toy. But you know, alive and dangerous. Can you imagine him mad? “ You shiver. “ It may be like Lucifer times 100. But can anyone actually be scarier than lucif….” at this moment you realize.You probably FUCKED UP. Bel is squeezing you too tightly at the point and he's gone pale.

When he looks down at you. You just think:  
RUN.

As you are about to sprint out the door. You hear,

“ Y/N I would not even try, if I were you”

You hear Lucifer and you have half the brain to ignore him. But when you look up at Bel, he just shakes his head.  
“Damn, I should have come home with Momo” you whisper to yourself. Being the fastest brother would have its perks right now.

“Not even Mammon could save you now.” you hear him respond. ‘ Stupid demon hearing’ you think to yourself. Bel lets you go and you take a step to stand next to him.

“ Come. We have guests.” Lucifer turns around and walks into the Kitchen not looking back.

No one ever said you were the brightest crayon in the box.Why would you want to entertain guests. When you see a moment you take it. You sprint towards the door, in an attempt to escape, and you find yourself smack in the middle of Lucifer's chest. Demon form and all. You have fallen on your ass.

You have fallen and you can't get up. You would have laughed thinking about that commercial back in the human world but right now, you can't even remember how to breathe.

Lucifer’s glare keeps you from breathing let alone moving a muscle.

Before you can say anything you're being picked up by Lucifer. “ You really are trying to dig yourself into a grave today. But your punishment is going to be so sweet! But you can stay right here in my arms and I’ll keep you nice and warm, while we walk to the kitchen.” He whispers in your ear.

Your face goes red. ‘Fuck he heard it all’ was all you thought. “ You know Y/N. I’ve been here from the moment you walked in, I decided to move my party to the house, since you decided to ditch class. I have been thinking, and thinking and thinking some more about your punishment.” He smirks. You hated when he smirked. It was always the worst punishments that elicited that smirk.

“And then you came home and you were talking and talking. I was going to call you in right away, but you just kept TALKING. Even when Belphegor stopped responding. You didn't pick up the cues. It was so entertaining how convinced you were that I wasn't home. And while a lot of what you said infuriated me- and you will get another punishment for it- a much more fun punishment came to mind.” He said, stopping in front of the Kitchen entrance. Looking into the Kitchen and smiling. Before you could look away from his face, you hear the front door slam shut.

You would make Bel suffer later.

Your soul left your body when you finally looked into the Kitchen and saw exactly who was in there. This was not a party, it was an ambush. If Lucifer heard everything you said, they heard it too. At that thought, you squirmed out of Lucifer's arms ready to bolt. You found that last bit of courage and tried to outrun 3 of the strongest demons. Barbatos appeared right in front of you with that smile you absolutely loved. You almost melted and flung yourself into his arms. You are a disgrace. You should not want to touch him that badly, you reprimand yourself.

“ Y/N, please have a seat and have some of the tea I brewed. Are you really going to leave and not even say hello to Lord Diavlo or myself? Do you want to make us sad? Are you going to ignore us? How are you going to steal us if you just run away?” You looked at him in shock and your mouth dropped open.  
You shake your head no, of course you don't want to make them sad. You accept your fate. Well not without a struggle. Of course.

“God, Angels, human world misinterpretation of Satan (Lucifer), anybody, please kill me now” you whisper as you walk over to take a seat as far away from the three as possible. You look pleadingly at Lucifer. He could put you out of your misery.

“ There is no God here Y/N. I would also never let them harm you. I also don't think Lucifer wants you to die” smiled Diavolo

“Well, hello Lord Diavolo. I apologize for trying to run away. I did not see you and Barbatos in here. I mistook you for different guests. I thought Lucifer was going to feed me as a snack. As you know, as a human my fight or flight instincts kick in when I feel I may be in danger.”

You say while moving just two seats closer. You hear Lord Diavolo laugh and Barbatos chuckle. Lucifer was glaring at you, he did not find your joke funny.

As you move a little closer you still leave about three seats between you and the Prince, as well as a table between you and Lucifer. Not that it would be of much help.

“Please,come, sit here beside me,” Diavolo says as he pulls out the chair right beside him. Pulling it closer to himself.

DANGER. Automatic thought.

You shake your head, “No,no. It's okay, Barbatos always sits there. I am perfectly fine right here. I can hear you and speak just fine from here”

. You will not budge. The closer you are, the more dangerous this ambush feels.

“You said, you wanted to be my best friend. How are you going to steal that position from Lucifer if you’re so far away Y/N? If you aren’t my best friend Barbatos won't want to be stolen by you” Diavolo says with a sad sigh.

“Barbatos, did you hear that? She’s no longer calling us by those cute nicknames. Maybe it was all a lie. That means you don't want Barbs tea, deserts or friendship. That makes me really sad. I bet Barbs is sad too” he says while looking sadly at Barbatos who looks away dramatically. Lucifer tried to hide a snort with a cough. You glare at him.

I hate them.

You groan and slam your head on the table. You do this three times before you feel a gloved hand on your forehead when you go in for the fourth slam.

“ Y/N you shouldn't do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” States Barbatos sternly

“That was the point. If I do it hard enough, I may be able to wake myself up from this horrible nightmare. And if it isn't a dream, I’m hoping I knock myself out, and Luci will feel bad and forgive me. Maybe a little bit. I am beyond holding onto my pride right now. He can have it. ” You groan.

You look up at Diavolo, who has started laughing. You can't help smile. That face always warms your soul. How can a demon look like that.

You catch Barbatos looking away and smiling. Pulling you out of the chair and sitting you next to Diavolo without you noticing. You were too enthralled with the laughing demon.

Shit.

Now you realize why he was smiling.

“If you actually did that, I would be very mad at you. Like you said earlier. You belong to me. You don't have a right to hurt or damage what is mine. “ You feel your face getting red. You glare at Lucifer.

“I am not yours.” You huff. You are his. 1000%. You know it. He knows it. The universe knows it. This is just you being bratty.

Lucifer just put his face on his hand and cocks an eyebrow at you. You were full of shit and he knew it. Damn him.

“If you aren't his, would you like to be mine?” You hear by your ear. You freeze. Barbatos laughs as he places your tea and your favorite cookies in front of you.

You are currently stressed. Your level of anxiety has just skyrocketed. You are sure your brain just short circuited. You can only look at this Butler. Can I make him mine? Should I? Do I want to be his? You most certainly do.Check all thee boxes, all yeses. All of this runs through you head. Your heads spinning , why is it spinning?

“Breathe” You hear him say, as he runs his hand down your back. You jerk away from him.

That's what you forgot. You forgot that you needed to breathe.

Who says shit like that so seductively, without flinching.

Well maybe not without any embarrassment, because that cute little blush was there before he turned around. God, I REALLY want to steal this butler. I may really need that potion.

When I jumped out of my seat, I didn't notice where I landed. I just thought I fell back onto my chair.

But nope, luck was not on my side today.

'what am I sitting on?’ you think to yourself.

YOU’RE.

ON.

LORD.

DIAVOLO.

As you take a much needed breath, you wonder why the chair became so warm. When you open your eyes, you see red and buttons. So as you slowly look up. Your eyes meet beautiful golden eyes, Those eyes are smiling down at you with the most mischievous twinkle in them.

This is not real life you tell yourself. As you try to hurriedly move off of Diavolo. No success, he will not let you escape.

Prey captured. Mission complete. 1 point Team sexy demons. 0 points Y/N. 

Fuck. 

You hurriedly look at Lucifer, tense. He may be the avatar of pride but the brothers seemed to share their sins with one another. Because their jealousy could rival Levi’s when it was about you.

Knowing how the brothers all feel about you getting attention from other males, sitting on Diavolo put you on edge. Your demons were crazy AF.

The whole school knew there disturbing level of crazy. You were no longer paired with anyone but one of the Avatars and when it was group work, the group always consisted of all the avatars you had in that class and succubi(s).

The teachers had learned the hard way. So had you. Even Satan couldn’t stay cordial. With So many hours of detention later, many lectures, letters of apology, punishments, and so many late nights with Lucifer breathing down your throats finishing projects meant for 4/5 with only 2/3.You and the teachers has learned your lesson. Lets just say the only males in your life, were the all powerful. As well as 2 angels and 1 human. Again, the all powerful. And sometimes even that could be a little rocky. But those 3 were non negotiable. You had made that abundantly clear one night. Pacts and all were used for emphasis on the non negotiability on the 3 other entities. 

However, Lucifer, at this moment, was not your overly jealous boyfriend. Nope not at all. He was his sadistic prideful self. Enjoying your torment.

That pissed you off.

Again not the brightest in the box.

You liked playing with fire. Hell fire? Demon fire? Who cares?

You straight up lived off of danger here.

Your boyfriends were Demons. The most powerful ones. And they were all different, most of them lived off of danger too.

And by danger you mean, messing with Lucifer.

What's scarier than that?

You see, you said he could take your pride, as long as he saved you from this torture. But seeing as he was enjoying this torture. Why shouldn't you just enjoy it too? You did say you wanted to hug Diavolo. You also said you wanted to steal Barbatos.

They were right there. Ready for the taking, and making Lucifer jealous would just be an added bonus. The Avatar of Pride against human pride. You would lose, but you would enjoy losing. So you were going to be bold and be happy about it. Milk every late drop of your fantasy with these two demons. Punishment be damned.

So you smiled.

The smile you know could melt him but also make him so very mad when he didn't know what you were thinking. Lucifer's eyes shifted a little. Wondering what you could be thinking. Then when you snuggled up to Diavolo, you saw Lucifer's eyes narrow. And you look back into the eyes of one of the demons you truly adore and wink deviously and say,

“You know Barb, you’re right. Maybe I should be yours. And Maybe I can be Dia’s too. ” You say slyly, while turning around straddling the prince and wrapping your hands around Diavolo's waist tightly.

You nuzzle your face against his chest. This is everything you dreamed it would be. You sigh internally happy that your fantasy is coming alive. As well as praying that demons 2-7 never find out or walk into the house.

“Dia! you feel even better than I expected you to feel” You look up and beam at him.

You were the master of the Avatar of Lust. You’ve seen Asmo in action before. You were on the receiving end of a lot of touching by the devious avatar. If You can't take it and dish it too that would be a problem at this point.

Shocked golden eyes look down at you. Diavolo was trying so hard to hide his smile. It would be a cold day in hell before you gave up that easily. They were all going down this rabbit hole with you.

Game on, My Morning Star. Lets have some fun.


	2. Let us have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Flirting, arguing, hurt feelings, love in the air, fluff between Y/N, Lucifer, Barbatos and Lord Diavolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took SOOOOOO long. I have had half of this written for a month and a half and didn't know where to take it. I like how it turned out. I hope you like it too. 
> 
> When I add these ----- it means the perspective changes to one of the boys.
> 
> Updated tags. Please tell me if I am missing any!!!

Lets have some fun 

They were in shock. They didn't think you’d actually meet them head on in this game. Well you could all play together. 

You take Dia’s free hand and wrap it around your waist and turn around to face Lucifer. 

He was mad.You can tell. You smirk and shrug. He would have to learn to share with his beloved prince. 

You snuggle into Diavolos lap and you feel him reflexively tighten his hold around your waist. You are as happy as you can possibly be at the moment. You were sitting in one of your crushes' lap, and the other one was sitting just a few inches away. 

You could grab onto Barbatos at any moment. You really loved spending time with the prince and his butler. But there was SOMETHING about Barbatos that just called to you. There is something about a man- demon- who is so self aware and powerful, that he has zero need to make unnecessary movements, or say unnecessary things. Barbatos was just an entity that you couldn't place. A mystery you wanted, NEEDED to solve. You didn't want to admit it, but you had an inclination towards the butler that you hoped would stay locked away. 

For your sake. 

In a way he reminded you of Lucifer. Two beings so powerful that their presence alone struck fear into the hearts of individuals. For a butler that says a lot. Not even Dia’s presence could dim Barbs. That alone made you shiver with need for him. 

Diavolo was the soon to be King. He is extroverted. So extroverted that sometimes it made you want to shy away from him. His brightness hurt at times. He has no need to hide behind facades or measure his words. All would fall before him. He was wholeheartedly himself. That is what you loved about him. He was no mystery. An open book ready to tell you everything, if only you were willing to listen. Well, you hoped. His power was beyond understanding. The moment you met him he captured you. He exudes power, dominance, freedom, and TEMPTATION. That is why he is such a danger to you. Everything he does is tempting. The gold in his eyes reminds you of Asmo when he tries and fails to charm you. However, Diavolo does not have to try. It's in every single pore in his body. He is ‘temptation’ in the flesh. He is scary in many ways. 

Your love for all of them is vibrant and consuming. Today, would mark a new type of relationship between you and the demons you so loved in the Devildom. 

You reach out and drag your tea cup and cookies in front of you. You already know that you wouldn't be leaving Diavolo’s lap until you decided on Barb time. So, You take a sip of your tea, and bite into a cookie. You close your eyes and savor the flavor. They were perfect. Barbatos out does himself every single time. He deserved the title of being the best pastry chef in all three realms. Although, you have yet to meet someone who could cook better than him here in the Devildom or human world. He makes devildom food look appetizing and it tastes amazing. That says a lot when you have 3000 year old foods down here. 

You close your eyes as you take another sip of tea to chase down the cookie. 

Honestly Barbatos could steal you away to a cabin and just love on you for the rest of your life. That is how good he is, when it comes to food. You would have no complaints. Well actually, you don't want to get ahead of yourself. You are very much in love with all of your annoyingly possessive Lords. Looking to your side, you could see Barbatos still looking at you in awe and wonder. 

\-------------------------

Barbatos couldn't help but feel pride at how happy his food made you. It was always surprising how expressive you were when eating his desserts or food.  He knew that people enjoyed his cooking and baking; but the faces you made always made him feel like he could cook for only you and still be the happiest demon is all three realms. He would have to make a mental note to always send you snacks once his meetings with Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were finished. He never sent them because he found joy in watching you eat his creations and appearing almost everyday at the HoL may cause problems.

\--------------------------

You smiled your best smile and said,

“These are delicious! Honestly Barb. How do you do it? You are just so amazing! Can you blame me for wanting you all for myself? Who is even this good at everything? You outdo yourself every single time I eat something you make. You are going to ruin me for anyone else.” You grab another cookie and inspect it, 

“These snacks…. are they just as delicious as you would be if I asked for a taste? I wonder if i'm right. I assume this, “ You lick your lips and smile as you look into his eyes, ”because your lips and gifted hands have to have the same power, creating mind blowing delicacies” You try to hold in a giggle at the shock that flashes across the demon's face. 

You would have to take Asmo shopping later and give in to one of his whims. That is definitely something Asmo would say to you.

The prince laughs at this. Lucifer sucks in a sharp breath and you can feel your pact mark flaring. You resist the urge to pull your hands away from Dia to hold the mark. You know if you touch it you'll flinch from the pain and the heat emanating from it. You hold in a groan. Your neck will be sore tomorrow. You were just tacking on the punishments. 

You briefly wonder if you'll be able to go to see Luke this weekend like you promised. Probably not. 

\--------------------------

Diavolo was overly amused by your lack of awareness when it came to Lucifer and his current state. Well if you were aware, your fearless side was something he admired greatly in you. For a human you were certainly very daring. The wrath that was rolling off of Lucifer would have made anyone shiver. You had a pact with Lucifer, Diavolo could see it glowing blue and it should sting but you don't seem to be aware. Or you were completely ignoring it, determined to win this war that Lucifer had started. 

Diavolo was in no way angry at his current predicament. Diavolo just hoped you really meant what you were saying. You are sitting in his lap, your fingers intertwined with his own around your waist. You felt like you belonged there.You were made to sit on his lap. Relaxed, happy, and mischievous. Diavolo had no way of explaining how much he had wanted your attention and affection. He had been jealous of the way Lucifer talked about you, and the way the brother always had your attention no matter what. He has wanted to be a part of that circle for a while now. Everyone in the devildom has realized the effect you've had on the brothers and he would love nothing more than to feel your affection as well.

He never realised you felt like that about him and Barbatos. He knew you cared about them in some way. However, you were always cordial around them, he thought you just saw him as the prince. Someone you weren't allowed to get close to on a personal level. He never realised that you were trying to hold back from tempting him and tempting yourself. Your love for the brothers was something he was happy about, but he wanted in on that love as well. No matter what. He would be giving into temptation. Sharing in the Devildom wasn't strange. He would have to have you as well. There was no going back from this. He knew that Barbatos was thinking the same thing. Sharing Barb with you was of no consequence to him. He wanted all of his lords and friends to be happy. You seemed to be the key to all of that. 

\--------------------------

  
  


“Don’t worry Barb. I’ll be getting all the attention I want from you too. Since you are all indulging me today, might as well get it all out of my system. As I recall, you asked if I wanted to be yours, does that mean you get to be mine? Do I get to shrink you and walk around with you the whole day? Can I steal you from our Prince?” You smile sweetly at him and then look up at Dia and cock your head to the side and smile.

You fantasize about getting to know them on a real level. 

“I am unsure, Miss, I think that may be dangerous. You may be more dangerous than the prince and I anticipated. ”

“How so? Are you afraid of a little powerless human running away with you and never giving you back?” You can feel Lucifer's eyes on you, and you imagine he’s making a mental note of every single thing you’re saying. Your punishment seemed to be getting more dangerous. That dull pain on the side of your neck was getting worse by the second. Did you care? Nope. This was a fun once in a lifetime experience. Who would give it up? 

You know that Barbatos and Diavolo don't feel anyway towards you. This was just a little game to them. They were the most important demons in the Devildom. You already had the brothers and you were sure the other nobles most likely weren't happy about their rulers falling for a non magical human. Even if you were to have some type of power you can imagine just being human may constitute a problem. After Lucifer gets his revenge you want to ask him, if you were putting the boys in a difficult position. That had never crossed your mind. 

You bite your lip unknowingly. Diavolo can feel you tense a little.

“Y/N, what are you thinking? Why are you getting tense? Regretting your actions? Scared of the consequences?” Diavolo strokes your cheek and smirks as you look at him with wide eyes. 

“You know, demons really are dangerous. It is so annoying how you're all able to know when something shifts in my head” You look at him and laugh. Lucifer seems to calm down when Diavolo mentions you regretting your actions. You sigh in relief as the pride insignia finally stopped torturing you. Before you can respond, Lucifer takes this opportunity to finally say something. He’s been marinating in his anger for a while now, hoping you would understand your predicament. To him it seemed you may have after hearing Diavolo. 

“She should regret her actions. This is not how someone who says she loves me and my brothers should act. Isn't that right, Y/N?” Lucifer says smuggly. 

“I don't know, My Star. I wasn't thinking that at all. It was a completely different demon.”You chuckle at your pun. “It is something I would like to discuss with you later though. It’s important. Honestly it is something that we should have discussed long ago” Lucifer goes back to glaring at you, but you can tell he’s interested in the conversation you want to have with him. Although, you weren't even halfway done with your fun. You still needed to spend time with Barb. 

“I don't tend to do things I regret, you know that. Well maybe today, trusting the avatar of sloth to wake me up for class. I definitely regret that. But it brought me to this, so it didn't have such a horrible outcome, don't you think, My beautiful Luci? ”

“Also, You were the one that told me to come say hello to our guests. I think I am being an amazing host. Am I doing a bad job Dia? 

“No, not at all. I think you are the best host I have ever had the chance of having in the HoL or anywhere else for that matter. I should come over more often if this is the treatment everyone gets when they see you.” 

“My Lord. She does not act like this normally. She is acting out. Any other would have a;lready perished.” Lucifer says through gritted teeth. Jealousy looks so good on Lucifer, you think. 

“Lord Diavolo! Is that how you see me? I thought you would know that only very special honored guests get this type of treatment. It seems like in the beginning of this plan Luci wanted to share me. He picked the perfect guests. He must know my tastes” you smile coyly at Diavolo. You bring his hand back up to your cheek and snuggle into it while looking up at him. Those eyes. Those eyes could make you do anything. 

“ I don't want you to think you and Barb are just anyone to me. You are both very important to me. I mean that seriously.” You say this while swiftly giving his palm a quick kiss and returning it back to your waist. 

“ Y/N” Lucifer says angrily. 

“ What? I haven't done anything!” 

“You are walking on thin ice. Calm yourself. You won't like it if I start being as petty as you” Lucifer says menacingly. 

“What exactly will you do Luci?” You challenge. 

“I remember that succubus you didn't like fawning over me at the halloween party. I could invite her into this little party. If you can have new partners then I can get some as well. “ He smiles at you smuggly when he sees you narrow your eyes at him. 

Of course it was very selfish of you, but you were unwilling to share Lucifer with anyone. Absolutely no one. Especially not some succubus that had clutched on to him at the party and tried her hardest to make you jealous. The succubus had even landed a kiss on him when he was unaware.That had been your breaking point that night. You had almost ordered Levi to tear her apart. If Lucifer had not pushed her off with a glare and come to you; she would no longer be in The Devildom. He was yours and yours alone. He knew this. 

\----------------

Lucifer wasn't actually going to call that succubus. When she had forced herself on him trying to agitate you, it had taken a lot for him not to vaporize her right there. He was Diavolo’s right hand man, he had to show composure. She was also an important business partner in the Devildom. So he had to show her some semblance of respect. But the wrath and hate in your eyes that night was so captivating that he didn't know how to control the love and affection that had arisen. He still remembered that night vividly. Those passionate screams once you got back to his room. He shakes his head to avoid getting aroused. He was so madly in love with you and these stunts you're pulling were making him so angry. 

If Lucifer were to sit back and look at Diavolo and Barbatos reactions he would notice the affection in their eyes. He didn't know why, but sharing you with the prince and the butler wasn't something he wanted to do right now, or ever. But, if that was something you actually wanted and desired, he felt that talking about it privately first with him and his brothers, and establishing boundaries would have been the better course of actions. 

However, Lucifer was so angry with you that he wasn't even paying attention to the Prince and Barbatos. His jealousy was all consuming. You were his, Diavolo already had his loyalty. He was unwilling to give him anymore. Especially you. You were not up for negotiation. He already shared you with his brothers. That was something he came to understand. You had something in you that fit each and every one of them. They needed you. That would never change. Not now not ever. 

\---------------------------

When you narrow your eyes at Lucifer and see him smile, a retort automatically pops into your head, “ Do you think that succubus is at the same caliber as the magnificent Prince of the Devildom and his perfect butler? You’re really funny, My star.” You see Lucifer grind his teeth. Lucifer knew you were right. “ Also, this is our house like you always say. Do you not like Dia and barb? Because you cannot invite people into this house any of us hate. This is our space. So if we’re moving this tea party outside, and I mean OFF HoL property, I say invite your new friend.” He knew you were right. The moment she stepped foot into your house you'd probably hex. What could he do? It was your house and he was being disrespectful threatening you with bringing a succubus you almost had ripped apart. 

“So, are we going to move this party outside, Lucifer?” You ask watching Lucifer. When his shoulders loosen and he doesn't respond but just looks in your eyes with silent rage you look down at your tea and smile. You were just killing it today. That nap must have come from the heavens. 

After a quiet moment. You look at Lucifer to make sure you got your point across “ Anyway, I wanted to ask Dia a few personal things. May I?” You shift to look at Diavolo. 

“ Of course! I am currently all yours, you can ask me anything” 

You blush at his words covering your face with your free hand. Your heart was pounding. Now that you think about it, it hasn't beat normally from the moment you realised that Lucifer had caught you. 

Diavolo was going to be the death of you with his flirting. Goddess, how would this beautiful Prince taste if you were bold enough to just throw caution to the wind and kiss him. This little game wasn't good for your heart. Your hope was at another level. Barbatos was just quietly watching the exchange. His eyes would linger longer than usual on you. You had made eye contact with him a few times and there was something in them that usually wasn't there. You couldn't place what it was, but if they kept looking and teasing you like this. You really would give into temptation and say ‘fuck it take me!”.

“Don't tease me like that. If you say you’re all mine, I will believe you. That’s why I'm in the predicament I am with all the brothers.” You smirk at Lucifer. Then you smile at him lovingly and put your head on your hand while you look at him sideways and say “ They're all mine. I am less likely to share some of them. Like my star over there. He is a no sharing zone for me. He is a delicacy that has no comparison. I do love my star too much to even put into words. I am so very in love with him. He can be no one else's. ” Lucifer looks back at you shocked. Your declarations of love always catch him off guard. He’s a demon and your love is so pure and honest. It leaves him breathless every single time. Your eyes shine. Your love for Lucifer was like a waterfall. It never dried up and was strong and constant. 

You look back at Diavolo. “ You would definitely be one of the ones I would have to unwillingly share Dia.” You look at Barb. “Barb. You…. I would for sure never want to share you. You are a treasure that people seem to overlook because of Dia. You're like a secret I want to covet. So please don't tease me” You smile and hold out your free hand to Barb. You wanted to feel him for a second. 

Barbatos hesitantly places his hand in your hand. It's like he knew what you were thinking and was giving himself time to prepare himself. You swiftly lift his hand to your lips while looking into his eyes and place a swift kiss to the back of his hand. A simple peck that sends shivers up Barbato’s spine.You speak of teasing, but to Barbatos you were really starting to play a very dangerous game with him and the Young Master. You said you wanted to keep him locked away in your pocket, but he hasn't had a ‘pet’ in a long time and you were about to be the one put away for a few days in the castle. You would make the perfect fit to appease him and the young master . Barbatos smiles and bows his head, making sure not to look you in the eyes, knowing that the pupils in his eyes had definitely changed after that submissive act. 

You just did something you’ve always wanted to do. “ I wish he didn't have his gloves on”you think sighing.

Well, you BELIEVE you say that in your head but then you hear Barbatos take in a sharp breath and Lucifer hiss angrily. You look at Barbatos questioningly, worried you may have offended him. You ignore Lucifer but you feel a very painful flare at your pact mark. “ Barb, did I do something wrong? Was that too far? I am sorry. Are you O-”

“Y/N, you like playing very dangerous games. Don’t you? Your thoughts. They are spilling out. And they're very very dangerous. You shouldn't tease us too much either, My Dear. We are demons. We ALWAYS respond to temptation. You may not be able to handle what we give you. Miss. ” Your mouth falls open when you realize you said your wish out loud, when you look into Barb's eyes you realize they’re beginning to look like a snake's eyes. Beautiful dark teal eyes with jet black slits. You thought they were just black, but being this close and him looking at you so intensely you realise how mesmerising they really are. They Are glittering black with bits of diamonds. Demons really were beautiful. So tempting.

Maybe you were playing with fire. But if it would get you closer to Barbatos and Diavolo, you were definitely willing to get a little burnt. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand down here. You’ve had first hand experience with Lucifer. It was delicious. What kind of games could your long time crushes be into, you wonder. 

You feel Diavolo move his hands over your stomach and he squeezes you intimately. You shift a little. You blush. Was it getting hotter in here or was it just you? You unbutton your top button and start fanning yourself. It was hot in this kitchen. You needed a shower to cool down. 

You were confused, you thought that was a game but these demons kept giving you different signals. You however were not going to get excited. You would not think too much about it.

You really wanted to answer Barabatos saying “Burn me! Tempt me! Use me! Love me! Tame me! Mark me! Be mine! Yes, I like dangerous games, show me how you want me and who and what you are, Sir”. Will you say that out loud? Abso-fucking- lutely not. You settle done and don't answer Barbatos because you know damn well that would get you strangled by Lucifer.

Your romantic feelings for Barbatos and Diavolo really may be a problem in the future. Like tomorrow. Or 5 minutes from now.

You turn away from Barbatos but not before he sees the burning arousal in your eyes. You want him so bad. You can't hide it. His words do so much to you. You close your eyes and breathe in and out for a minute and squeeze Dia’s hand to ground yourself. 

  
  


“Dia, my questions. 1. What is your ideal type of partner? 2. What would happen if Barbatos disappeared for a day? 3. Lucifer and the boys may kill me after this, can I live with you and Barb? 4. Can we be friends? I want to be closer to both you and Barb.”

You ask this last question because you're still convinced that Barbatos and Lord Diavolo were just going along with your game to make Lucifer mad. They seem to like making him uncomfortable. Although, even you don't know if you can be their friend after tonight. Tonight might just change the dynamic. The way you and Barabtos just looked at each other has you feeling some type of way. And those feels are most certainly NOT PG. 

“That should make this exchange program a bigger success, right? Also before you answer I would like to switch to being on Barbatos if that's alright with you and Barb.” You say sweetly. You wanted contact with Barb and this was the only way you would get it. You could feel that Diavolo would probably be requesting this sitting arrangement frequently. He seems to be way too comfortable with this type of contact. 

Diavolo squeezes you possessively but says, “I am a little sad that you want to leave me, but if Barbatos allows it, you may move to him. For now” He says the last part like a promise and you shiver. ‘Don't lunge at him. Don't lunge at him’ you had to keep reminding yourself. You look at Barbatos to see if he would be okay with the arrangement 

Barbatos looks at you with that same look of arousal from before which makes you think that maybe this may be a bad decision, but before you can change your mind he slides his chair back and opens his arms. You move so fast to him without realizing it that anyone would think you two were lovers and hadn't seen each other in years. Your actions surprised you so much that you can only stare up at him in shock. You moved so fast that your straddling Barbatos, you're not facing outward like you were with Diavolo. You are on his lap but you're facing up and looking right at him. Your hands are placed on his chest and you're just staring at each other. He's looking at you in surprise and also like a predator that finally trapped its prey. And those eyes just captivate you. You don't even remember how to breathe. If you're honest with yourself it's like no one else is in that room. His hands are at your waist, keeping you still. He looks at you and mouths “ breathe” and you finally breathe out and your hands start to travel up to his neck and then almost to his face, before..

You cry out in pain and your hand moves to Lucifer's mark. You turn around swiftly and look at Lucifer as tears prickle the corner of your eyes. He's still sitting down, but in his demon form. He has his hands folded in front of him with his claws drawing blood. You think about how mad he has to be to do that to himself. He was probably holding back from hurting both you and Barbatos. You have to admit that you took it to another level with Barb. Something you hadn't done with Lord Diavolo. Before you say anything to Lucifer, you look at Diavolo. He is also staring at you, when you look at his eyes you swear you see something close to pain. But it is gone before you can process it. 

You didn't process it but Barbatos does. He scolds himself for losing himself in those short moments. 

You continue to stare at Dia trying to understand what you saw, did it hurt him to see his butler that close to another person? This game was getting really serious. Those few moments with Barbatos were too intense. Your heart still had not settled. Any more time in that space and you were sure you would have tried to pull him into a kiss. The pain from the insignia was still painful even now. 

You look back at Lucifer. You can hardly see the red in his eyes with how mad he is with your little stunt. 

\----------------

Lucifer is so mad right now. He has tunnel vision. He is glaring at you. The moment he saw you move so quickly to Barbatos he switched to his demon form. He saw the way you startled and then how you became captivated by Barbatos. You looked at him as if he was the only one in the room. Just you and Barbatos. His pride took a hit when you became mesmerised with Barbatos. That look was usually reserved for him and his brothers. Although even in his enraged state he realized that the look was a little different. Your love for Lucifer and the boys was different. But he knew that given the chance you could love Barbatos and Diavolo just as hard as you loved the Avatar of Sin and that bothered him. 

Lucifer was watching Barbatos and the look of desire and.. What was that look in Barbatos eyes he can't name it right now, was infruitaing. The butler usually had on a poker face. It was always hard to read even for him. But at this moment while Y/N looked at Barbatos it was like the demon forgot who he was and where he was. That made Lucifer even angrier and territorial. Y/N was his, and Father be damned if anyone thought they would take her from him. 

When your hands started moving and it looked like you and Barbatos were going to kiss his rage overwhelmed him. It took all of him not to lunge at Barbatos and rip him to shreds. His nature was consuming him. He was glad that your yelp and your fast response to his anger made you realise your mistake. It also calmed him down a little bit. He did not like seeing you in pain. But the fear, regret and acknowledgement in your eyes eased his anger. Which eased the pain at your neck. 

\----------------

“ Lucifer, I..” 

‘I do not want to hear your excuses, Y/N. Once we are in the room you and I will have a long talk on behavior that is appropriate and behavior that is not appropriate in front of your lover, the ruler of the Devildom and Barbatos. Do you understand?” He hisses at you.

You wince and nod, you look away from Lucifer. Was the game over, should I get off of Barbatos?

You feel barbatos wrap his arm around your waist and squeeze reassuringly. You do not move your hands away from the table. You don't want to end this “game” but right now Lucifer was too agitated. Before you can answer you hear Diavolo laugh. You look at him quizzically. He doesn't look at you. He looks at Lucifer and says “ Come on Lucifer. Calm down. You're hurting her and she's just joking around. You started this. We are just having a little bit of fun! That's what you said when you thought of this. No need to be like that. We are not trying to take anything away from you and your family. I can understand Y/N. Barbatos is captivating up close. It wasn't her fault.” 

You smile at Diavolo. But his words bother you a little bit. It seems like he's saying he isnt captivating. Which is crazy, he literally shines. You feel like a fly when you're around him. He pulls you in. You're just smart enough to run the other way. You can't afford to be captured by this boss level light. You were already caught by 7 other bosses. Being trapped by 9 would be…. Amazing. You chuckle at yourself. You were so willing to be caught in Dia’s and Barbs trap. 

\----------------

Diavolo watched how you almost flew from his lap into Barbatos awaiting arms and he could not deny the pang in his chest. Were you so uncomfortable with him that you wanted to leave his lap that badly? Did you not like him and just like Barbatos? Do you not want to be close to him because he's the prince?

Diavolo knew that maybe he was being irrational but anyone would feel that way if they had seen how happy you were to go to Barbatos. He would never admit it to anyone but he was envious of that enthusiasm. You had come to him by accident and stayed with him because he had told you to stay. Diavolo wonders if you would have stayed with him if he didn't tell you to do so. You seemed to be so comfortable on him and you held his hand, he could tell a few times that you wanted to reach up but stopped yourself. 

Diavolo looks over and sees how you and Barbatos are in your own world and he can't help the pain he feels. You looked so comfortable and natural with Barbatos. It was like you had always wanted to be there and he had just been in the way. When you start moving your hands up to take Barbatos’s face in your hands, he has to admit he was going to switch into his own form. He now understood why Leviathan always hides away. Giving into envy and jealousy is far too easy and scary. Your yelp stops both of you. Diavolo looks over at his best friend and sees the anger and how close he is to attacking. The love in those eyes is undeniable. Diavolo wants a love that strong as well. He thought maybe you could have shared some of your love with him too but it didn't seem that way after seeing you with Barbatos. 

Diavolo helps calm Lucifer down, when you look at him he quickly hides the feelings of hurt that you caused him without knowing. You smile at him and Diavolo smiles back when he sees you looking at him confused. Diavolo doesn't want you to feel bad or to force you to care for him just because you want to care for Barbatos. He would just admire you from afar even if he already adores you. 

\----------------

You continue to look at Diavolo unsure as to why you have that uneasy feeling. So you ask, “ Dia are you okay? Does it bother you that I am on Barbatos? I know you two are close and I wouldn't want to offend you” 

“ Of course not Y/N. Don't worry about that. You being on Barbatos is your decision and his. I would not interfere with your happiness to be with him. You don't have to worry about me. Just be happy with him. That will make me happy.” He says while smiling at you. 

You look at him uneasily. You look at Lucifer and he's looking at the Prince strangely as well. You feel barbatos shift uncomfortably and look back at him. You are so confused. 

“Young Master, would you like more tea?” Barbatos asks. To you it sounds like he's returning to his old self. It was like he was giving you and Diavolo an out. If he got up to fetch the tea then you wouldnt be on him. You realise that your actions from earlier were going to make things awkward if you didn't say anything. You two had gotten ahead of yourselves earlier. There seems to have been a lot of backlash. Your quick movements must have offended Diavolo.

If you were in his shoes you would have been offended as well. It probably made him feel like you were trying to run away from him. Your heart squeezes. You regret what you did. Not because you didn't want to go to Barb, cause you definitely wanted to go. But you could have done so with class. Not like a lioness in heat. 

He probably already feels isolated because of his title. You have to fix this. 

“No Barbatos. Thank you. You can relax.” He says smiling at his loyal butler. You look at Diavolo and narrow your eyes at him. At this moment he reminds you of Leviathan when he's angry at you but doesn't want to hurt your feelings. This isn't a game anymore. You already won that game of flirting. This has turned into something different. This isn't a game anymore and people's feelings are in the balance.

You look at him and stretch your hand out to him. He looks at it confused. 

“Give me your hand, My Lord” You say in a commanding tone. 

You feel Barb tightening his hands around you and Lucifer growls at you as he shifts his focus back to you. 

Diavolo chuckles at you “ Is that a command, My Lady?” 

You smile. You like these games with Dia. “ It is. Will you listen?” 

He looks at you confused by nods.

“ Look at My handsome prince being a good future King” You shift your body in Barbatos legs, never leaving his lap or his arms but facing Diavolo. You extend your hands to him and he puts his hands palm down on yours. You wrap your hands around his hands. You bring each one to your lips, never taking your eyes off of his. You kiss the top of his hands like his subjects would, but then you flip his hands and kiss his palms as well. You let go of his hands. 

“ You know Dia, I live with 7 demon men. I know when they're mad at me or offended and I know when I have to say sorry because I did something that hurt their feelings. I have a feeling I know what I did. But in the near future I would like to speak on it. Just us. I don't want you to feel like I don't like you or that I think of you in a certain way just because youre the future King of the Devildom. Just like I love Lucifer outside of his titles and power. I love all of you maybe for now in a different way than how I love Lucifer and the boys. But in the future that may change. I am sorry I made you feel pain earlier. I will be more careful in the future. But don't doubt what I have said so far. I don't lie. With your power I know, you know everything I said to you and Barbatos and Lucifer is all true.” You grab his hand and bring it to your face and smile at him. “ I am sorry, My Lord. It was not my intention to offend you earlier. I am a klutz. I cannot promise not to make mistakes in the future. When we speak in the future please tell me EVERYTHING you felt and we can talk about it. Promise me you’ll think about it” 

You see the shock in Diavolo’s eyes and they soften with a look of adoration. He cups your face and smiles. 

“ I promise. You also know I do not lie. Let us plan that date together.” 

You are about to answer when you hear the door burst open and realize that your 6 boyfriends have come home.

Early. 

WAY TOO EARLY!

  
  


You stare at Lucifer shocked. He smirks at you. 

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


He is so sneaky. 

  
  
  


Please don't turn into a real fight, you pray to the heavens. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you may be able tell I do have a slight (more than a slight) obsession with Barbatos. I honestly love him sooooooooo much. Lucifer and Barb do things to me. But I also really really love Dia. This was originally only suppose to be 3-4 chapters. But I think it has turned into a longer Fic. I hope you enjoy it. I am planning on adding chapters of Y/N dealing with her loves individually. And as promised Did will get his date where he can tell Y/N how he feels and all his insecurities. I really did hurt my baby Dia in the chapter. Shame on me. 
> 
> Heads up next chapter will be a lot of arguing and angst. I love me a feisty Y/N. 
> 
> ALSO, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!   
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you all like it. Sorry for the typo and grammar errors. I was just trying to put this out there ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this far, thank you! I hope you liked it.
> 
> I think I will add one or two more chapters, but I am unsure! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
